Today
by Difinity
Summary: Haruhi just wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of so many girls swarming over him. But she figured that's what she would get for crushing on a Host Club member. Mori x Haruhi


Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori

- - -

Today

- - -

It was raining.

Far on the other side of campus, Haruhi Fujioka was running with her books in hand, racing towards the Third Music Room. It was the 2nd time this week that she had been late for the Host Club and she knew if she wasn't there soon, the overzealous Tamaki would be pacing the floor with worry and as soon as she'd enter the room, he'd fling himself to her, crushing her small frame to his chest in obvious relief. The thought of that notion sent chills up her spine. Hikaru and Kaoru would follow in suit and Hunny-senpai would trail behind, happily eating his cake and waving to her, offering a slice. Kyoya-senpai would be tallying the previous day's margins while entertaining a few girls, dazzling them with his accounting skills. And Mori-senpai would be sitting at a table with Hunny-senpai, listening to a customer chatter avidly, silent as he always was.

Haruhi often wondered why Mori-senpai was such a man of few words but like Kyoya-senpai had once remarked, his taciturnity was his selling point. She was skeptical at first, often wondering just how many girls would pay to spend time with him but she was surprised when almost everyday, a small gathering of girls would flock to him like moths drawn to a flame. Haruhi often found her attention transfixed on the high school senior; once or twice he had caught her staring at him from across the room. He would grin slightly and she'd blush guiltily like a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

While they never spoke often, they had a mutual understanding of one another. Haruhi admired his silence and appreciated it; the other host members, save for Kyoya, caused enough ruckus for more than themselves. What was more, Mori was dependable. If she was ever in trouble and needed help, all she would have to do is call out his name and he'd come running, like her knight in shining armor.

Approaching the gate, Haruhi spotted two blurred figures under an archway. Squinting, she experienced deja vu, spotting Mori-senpai alone with a petite girl who's face was glowing crimson. She handed him an envelope, and like the last time, the girl bowed her head in defeat and walked away from the tall senior who pocketed the letter. Haruhi blinked heavily as her shoulders sagged. How often did girls come and confess their love to Mori-senpai? She never imagined he would be on the receiving end of so many unrequited affections but Kyoya had said most girls who requested Mori were shy types and earnest. Haruhi felt sorry for them but at the same time, a sharp prang erupted in her stomach.

Although she'd never admit it to anyone, she didn't exactly like that Mori was the guy from the Host Club whom she most often saw receiving love letters. Tamaki and the others, she rationalized, were too silly, too laidback to want to settle and stay with one girl. Not that she'd never expect it of them. The truth was that they seemed devoted to pleasing many girls and the idea of them having a girlfriend would be bad for business.

Mori-senpai, however...he was so difficult to read, Haruhi couldn't be sure what he wanted, exactly. Hunny was a priority in his life, that was certain; there was little chance he would share his devotion with anyone else. Haruhi was satisfied with that but as the weeks dragged on, ever since Valentine's Day, more and more girls began to discover what Haruhi had found in him and began falling for him rapidly.

To say she was jealous was an accurate enough statement but she wasn't crazy about it. Haruhi just wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of so many girls swarming over Mori-senpai but she figured that's what she would get for crushing on a Host Club member.

But now, looking at Mori-senpai in the rain, and the way his gaze lingered on the girl who left, Haruhi felt her heart sink.

Sensing someone near, Mori turned to see Haruhi staring in his direction. She caught his gaze and startled, dropped her books. Hastily, she crouched down and began to collect them. Mori rushed over to her side to help her pick up the scattered papers that had strayed from the textbooks and notebook she had been carrying.

"Ah, Mori-senpai," she mumbled, obviously flustered. "Thank you." As she rose, Mori rose with her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, observing her soaked state. "You're going to catch a cold."

It was then that Haruhi realized she had been standing in the rain the entire time she had been watching him. So consumed in her thoughts she had been, she didn't notice the water running down her face, her soaked locks of hair and drenched coat. Haruhi sighed.

"I was on my way to the Host Club when I saw -- " she abruptly cut herself off. "Never mind." She noticed the letter was protruding slightly out of Mori's pocket. She avoided looking at it but her eyes betrayed her. Following her gaze, Mori discovered what Haruhi had seen.

"We should get to the Host Club, yes?" she asked, smiling but Mori saw the disappointment in her large brown eyes. "Your customers will be disappointed if you're late..." Haruhi turned away from him and began to walk away.

"The letter is for Kyoya. A customer asked me to deliver to him when I arrive at the Host Club today," Mori said suddenly. Haruhi stopped and turned around, looking surprised.

"For Kyoya-senpai? But I thought -- " she started but Mori shook his head.

"I understand the way it must've looked, given the circumstances," he said, tucking the letter further in his pocket to prevent it from getting wet. "But it wasn't so." Haruhi looked up and laughed at herself for jumping to conclusions.

Stupid Haruhi! she scolded herself. Now you've made it painfully obvious.

"I see. Well I'm...glad," she chose her words carefully. "Now, shall we head over to the Host Club?" Smiling, Mori nodded and Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. Distracted, she didn't notice the banana peel on the floor and slipped. The world was spun for a moment before a strong pair of arms caught her and secured her safely against a warm, strong chest. Haruhi averted her gaze to the floor as she felt Mori drape his jacket over her svelte frame to keep her warm.  
She then looked up into Mori's smiling face as he gathered her up in his arms and stood.

"I've got you," he assured her. Blushing, Haruhi nodded and taking the opportunity, rested her head against his chest as he carried her the rest of the way to the third music room.

Upon arriving at the door, Mori set her down. He placed his hand on the door knob.

Haruhi had always been honest. There were times when she was thought cruel because of it but she had always believed in saying what she had on her mind. And although her heart was beating wildly and her nerves were getting the best of her, it didn't mean that this moment was any different than the rest.

"I like you, Mori-senpai," she said matter of factly. At this, Mori's hand fell from the knob and he turned to stare at Haruhi who was gazing up at him with a piercing look. The statement had caught him off guard and made his heart skip a beat. Her gaze never faltered; she looked determined but incredibly adorable, her fierce look and the two bright spots of pink that colored her cheeks. Mori's eyes became soft as he turned and bent down and tilted Haruhi's face towards him. He shyly pressed his lips gently against hers and could faintly feel her smile.

As the parted, Mori signaled her to remain where she was and he entered the room. A few moments later, he exited, taking her hand in his own and leading her off.

For a moment Haruhi wondered what was going on but soon knew what had been done. The fact that no words needed to be said was what made Haruhi feel close to him in the first place. He squeezed her hand gently as the both headed out into the rain, surely to spend the time and soak up the feelings that had been silently poured out. 


End file.
